James Brook
The son of Bill Brook and Martha Brook, and former fiance of Emma Pickeling before she was murdered causing for him to solve her case. Early Life Born and bred in Grasmere Valley, James had lovely parents growing up in Bill and Martha who were known to be loving and caring. He has a great childhood and education in college going out of town he falls for Emma Pickeling and the two end up getting engaged very quickly. Sadly before the wedding she is brutally murdered which the event broke both James and his loving parents. Determined to find out who did this he managed to track down the killer Jacquees Dupere and managed to get him behind bars. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 1 He is among those listed as a citizen from Volume 1. Volume 6 Nathanial Walter decides to be more hospitable to others in the town, something he never done as an angry guy with his Neo-Nazis views. He invites Bill Brook, Martha Brook and their son James Brook to a meal. Martha is willing to go, James is a bit hesitate but Bill is convinced it is all fake and he is still a Neo-Nazi not believing he is a christian. Bill tries to see if there is any proof to his beliefs that Nathanial hasn't changed. After Nathanial catches him looking at his DVD's believing he is trying to steal them the two get into an argument where Bills openly accuses him of still being a nazi. Heartbroken that people would not believe he had changed he goes out of the room and begins to cry. Bill is stubborn but ends up going to see him and he realises as Nathanial explains he has really changed and became a Christian and he apologises to him. Volume 22 He along with Mavis and Angela are with Tap Tap Tap at Waterlands the water park in Shally Town as they want to go on the elite water slide Lift Off which rumour had it many had died while going on it. Tap Tap Tap keeps boasting for ages, saying how well connected she is. When they go up the slide, The Instructor refused them to go until Tap Tap Tap said she was connected and knows the Mayor of Shally Town. The Instructor called up and found out that was the case and Tap Tap Tap was allowed on the ride while the other three were not. Tap Tap Tap goes on the ride thinking she is about to die and ends up in the kids pool splashing Johan, Yasmin, Jamie Goodridge and Rohan. The Instructor soon reveals how everyone assumed the ride was for the elite but in fact it is only reserved for the most annoying and irritating. The Mayor having met Tap Tap Tap and finding her insufferable granted her to go on, hoping that fear would be put into her and that even she may fall to her death! The others shocked by the answer but are thankful she is alive and not harmed, laugh at the idea. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #76 Skater Boy #76 Tale of Simon Haldeck James is among those watching the contestants in the Skate Boarding competition from a top of a skate ramp.